Les Misérables-On the Barricades of Love
by KrazyAnimefan
Summary: Subtitle: Three days to fall in love an to loose it all again
1. Day 1

I was late. I knew I was, right before I entered the ABC. Nearly by now I was a member of ‚Les Amis de l'ABC', and being late for my first meeting was no good omen. I shut the door behind me and ran up the stairs. As I stood in a silent room, ten guys staring at the young woman that was now taking a gasp. „Hello Guys, I'm Valentine!", I tried to grin, but it wasn't so easy. A blonde boy with a flag of France around his waist stood up and said: „So you are the new member Grantaire told us about. I hope you don't drink with him. " He didn't smile, though, but I thought he was great. And his hair…! Grantaire now grinned at me, I grinned back and walked over to him. „Hi Granny. " , I greeted and sat down beside him. Grantaire has told me about their leader –Enjolras-sooner and I thought he was even better how you imagine this tough young man with his good-looking hair who didn't smile at all. Well, it seemed that he was angry about a boy named Marius who sat on the other side of Grantaire, who talked about love and a girl he has met but just didn't know her name. Granny made some jokes about Marius behavior and Enjolras –what a name! I will call him Enny in the future because it sounds cuter- said he didn't care about his lonely soul, there was a larger goal to reach and that our lives didn't count at all. He was right and I found him more sympathic minute by minute. I came to know that I didn't like Marius at all-and that girl he was talking about all the time, for god's sake, what a bi… pity I mean.  
After the meeting I came over to Enny who looked out of the window, down on the street. „I wanted to apologize for coming late. ", I grumbled, because Granny sent me to make a good second view of me. Enjolras turned and looked at me suspiciously. I gulped and took on a little smile. „I hope you know that we all will die if we fight for our aim. " I nodded. I knew long before I stepped into this room. "So what are you doing here, a young woman who surely could do something else then planning a revolution?" I grumbled again, because that was what all other boys think. "My father works for the government and it's just not fair what he does. I want to help the people so that they can get a better life. I don't care about whether I am living or not after the fight!", I said ambitiously and took one of the French-flower-stickers and put it on my blouse at the height of the right side of my chest. "I can't stand the government being like they are to the poor and the weak people." He nodded, it seemed as if he was convinced. I started to speak again, when he opened his mouth to say something, so for a second or two there was silence between us, I looked up to him and then he spoke: "What's the matter with you?" I needed a second to understand what he meant and so I said in an anxious behavior: "I wanted to know the lyrics of your songs, I didn't get all of 'em during the meeting." Again he nodded and began to sing with his voice of an angel. A very dark angel, but it sounded heavenly. As I couldn't stand it anymore I jumped in and sang with him together. My heart pumped my blood through my veins, it sounded weird in my ears, but you couldn't say there was no harmony between our two souls. I nearly expected him to kiss me in the moment the song ended, but I heard Granny before he put his arm around my waist and said gently: "Drink with me, Valentine, drink with me!" In his left hand there was one of this greenish glass bottles and I could smell the alcohol from his mouth. Enjolras, now again impatient, grumbled: "Put the damn bottle down Grantaire." Granny grinned and pulled me close to him. "But Valentine wants to drink with me." I rolled my eyes and said quietly: "No, Granny, not today." I smiled wearily to Enjolras. "Excuse me, I think Granny needs to sleep now. I'll carry him down into one of these rooms.", I decided and took the bottle out of Grantaire's hand. Enjolras shook his head and went on the other side of Granny to put his arm around his shoulders. I watched every movement closely and then began to walk. Enjolras followed and we went down the stairs to one of the bedrooms. When Grantaire was 'arrested' in one of the beds, Enny and I stepped outside again and he excused his best friend: "I'm so sorry he was like that, he's drunk." I smiled wearily. "Oh, I know him good enough to not care about that fact." I twinkled and grabbed his hand in order to pull us to one of the table. "Do you drink too?" He laughed silently and answered: "Not with him, but I think today we have to thank our dear friend General Lamarque." Some of the boys were also still in the ABC, so we began to drink wine. "General Lamarque may be dead, but the hour of faith has come. The people will come one and all, they will come when we call!", Enjolras repeated his words from the last hour again and drank his glass of wine in one gulp. I nipped at my glass of wine and began to get an overview of the group. I met General Lamarque three years ago at a meeting of the Generals, my father wasn't there so that I had to go, as his daughter. Sunken in my thoughts I didn't really notice Enny sat besides me and looked at me. I noticed it in the moment he began to grin. I looked at him, nearly surprised. "For how long do you sit here, again?", I tried to not feel captured, but it didn't work so I played with one of my dark brown strikes of hair. I stopped thinking about my mad father and smiled a bit caught. He grinned, that was surprisingly cool. "You should laugh more often.", I said, no louder than I had to. He understood and said: "And what about you? You aren't thirsty I see." I nodded, I was no Alcoholic and I didn't want to become one in the future. He reached for my glass and I gave it to him so that he could put it on one of the tables. I was sitting on a seat from where I could overwatch everything and so I did notice that the most boys were going home now. "Are you going too, soon?", I asked to come up with a conversation. He shook his head. "Home is where the heart is." I didn't understand what he meant yet, but I nodded. "That's right. But if that would only be the truth I would be homeless like so many other people.", I answered and he laughed again. But he didn't laugh at me. That was nice. The phrases I said were much too poetic than anybody could take them for real. I grinned a bit unhappy. "Oh c'mon I like the way you talk. Sure, it's too much to say you are like me, by now, but you think like you should." I didn't know what to say. So I said: "So you stay here? 'Till morning? When I go home now, I would stay the night in empty halls." I sighed. My father never comes home and my mother was dead, so nobody waits for me. Nobody. Somehow I hoped there was somebody who waited for Enjolras, so I asked: "Is there anybody waiting for you?" He shook his head again and pulled me closer to his chest. "You are tired, I can see that you are.", he said. I took it for an answer and closed my eyes. He smelled as good as he looked like and somehow I sighed again. "You have to sleep too, Enny." I didn't recognize that I called him Enny because I fell asleep partly right after I said it.


	2. Day 2

The sun woke me up with annoying light in my eyes. I opened my eyes and found myself in the arms of an angel. Wait, in the arms of Enjolras, who was sleeping up until now. I was stuck in the moment, stuck in the view of his sleeping face, until a loud noise came out of the neighboring room. Enjolras woke up and looked a bit surprised, I turned away, especially when Grantaire walked into the room. I stood up, greeted him with a sighed 'Good morning' and rushed over to a bathroom, two boys left in the bar.  
In the mirror there was a girl with a criticizing look in her eyes who checked her hair. My ponytail was totally destroyed by sleeping on a guy's shoulder -on HIS shoulder. Oh gosh I really called him Enny! Why me?! Now the girl in the mirror with the gray-greenish eyes looked desperate and I sighed again. Then I turned and came back to Granny and Enny, who were arguing. I didn't know about what, but at the end, Enjolras escaped and Grantaire was sitting at the bar with a bottle. "Put the bottle down, Granny, what was that?", I asked cautiously and sat down in front of him. He silently shook his head. "We're best friends, how can he do this to me?", he asked with a sad face. I took his hands. "Whatever he may have done, forgive him. He will be your best friend forever and ever.", I said patiently and smiled at him. He smiled wearily back, but it was a smile. "Now put the bottle down." He protested: "But this thing is much to sober to be funny!" I knew it was a joke and so I laughed, hardly trying to not fall down the seat. "So you're okay again.", I noticed, he was just funny again, so he was okay. Simply that. "Yes…", he whispered smiling, "Because of you." I didn't understand at first, but then I got the clue. "Wait, what? You mean…?" He nodded. Now I really was in despair. "But… Granny, we're best friends, like you are with Enjolras!" My protest was way too weak as he pulled me closer to him and laid his lips upon mine. As he stopped I slapped his cheek. "Granny, no! Stop it!" He looked at me sadly. My hand was at his cheek which I hit just a second ago. "Oh my…", I whispered, "You don't know what you do to me." He mistook that phrase and smiled. I shook my head. "No, Granny, not in that way. I can't love my best friend for one day. We will die, today or tomorrow, and I don't want to die with a broken heart. You have to understand, that I don't want you to be a victim of my selfish ways." I preferred to let go of him now, so I stood up and went away. He followed me: "What do you mean, 'selfish ways'?", he wanted to know. I began to run. When I was sure he didn't follow me no more, I leaned across a wall and stood there in silence. "You will know…", I whispered with tears in my eyes. If he knew who I was, I would never have had any chance to make friends with him. For him I was Valentine. For all others too. But I knew it better than them: I was Sicile Javert, the daughter of Inspector Javert. And no one knows. I heard steps, so I again walked, but now slower. I walked home and sat down in the great hall. I didn't cry, but I felt bad, worse as bad. What did I just got stacked in?  
When it became afternoon, I left my house and went to the place where the funeral of General Lamarque was. I saw Enjolras and rushed over to him. "Hi, Enny.", I said, not going to look at him in a special way. I didn't believe in love at the first sight, but I felt that there was something between us. And not between me and Granny. Like true love. Ah, stop thinking about it, now there is the revolution! Like every day I wore leather trousers and a red blouse with our sticker, at my belt there was a musket. As we began to sing our song, everything was fine. No soldier attacked us. But when we ended, chaos was what reined the place. Soldiers and Revolutionaries with guns, shouting and shooting at each other. Enjolras took my hand and shouted: "TO THE BARRICADES!" We ran across the street to the ABC and the people began to throw all the furniture they had out of the windows so that we had a barricade when the soldiers came. I took a look at Enjolras, knowing we could die every minute now. He knew it too. I took my shotgun and killed a soldier by shooting at him twice. My father has taught me how to work with a musket, so I knew how it worked. Another soldier died because of a bullet from my weapon and I again looked over to Enjolras.  
We had fought against soldiers on foot till evening and then suddenly it was silent. I heard steps and as I saw my father, I gasped and ran into the ABC, in order to first hide from my father and second take some more bullets. The night will be one to fight long. Maybe he was here to sidetrack us, so that other soldiers can hit us when we are sleeping. My blood was running through my veins as I noticed his voice. Then he was gone again.  
I was asleep, as my father was called a traitor and was caught by our boys. It was not so late when I woke up and stepped outside. My father saw me. "Sicile, what are you doing here?!" I looked down at him cold and sat down besides him. "How does it look like what I am doing here at the barricade? I fight for a people who will not be slaves of another king again.", I said. He sighed. "You must think me mad… all this years I've hunted 24601 and missed my own daughter by that…" I answered: "No time for apologize." "You forgive me? Wha-" "Shut up, Pápá! You missed so many things in your life, not only us, like mother and me! Let me live my life and let me die for a thing I think of it is good to die for!", I shouted at him. "You will leave your life in this fight, Sicile, you will die in this last fight in a few hours! Don't waste your life for such a kindergarten!" I turned and walked the other way round and escaped from the barricade, again standing in the ABC. "Is it true?", I heard Enjolras' trembling voice behind me. I turned around way too fast and looked at him caught. "Are you Inspector Javert's daughter?", I nodded, but a tear ran across my cheek. "My name's not Valentine, I'm Sicile Javert. I'm so sorry to not tell you, but I feared that you would have not let me be a part of your revolution if you knew. If anyone knew…" I let my weapon fall down and said quietly: "You may shoot me for this betrayal, Enny…" He picked up my musket and gave it back to me. "No, I believe you. It wasn't right to betray us, but you are not like your father. Come with me." He walked over to one of the bedrooms and I followed him. What was he going to do? When I entered the room, he closed the door and pushed me against the wooden door. "Give me a kiss, Valentine.", he said wearily smiling. I looked at him shocked. Was that going to be a dream? Was I still sleeping at the table in the bar? "B-but, my name's Sicile..", I protested. "So, Sicile, would you give me a kiss?" "Why, I thought you don't care about a lonely soul, because we are going to die sooner or later this night…", I protested again. He sighed: "I don't care about Marius. And I would have even not cared about your lovely soul, but you have caught me in your sweet trap. And I care much about YOUR future life, whoever you may be –the devil or an angel. So please give me a kiss now….", he confessed. I stood there with an open mouth, not realizing what he has just said. This had to be a dream of mine! Although I reached up to his face and kissed him. This would be the last kiss, he was going to get before we all died for our revolution. The kiss lasted long and after it, I was so numbed that I even not realized what he did: He took my sticker and opened the door, then closed it after he went out. I heard a key turning in the lock. I reached for the door. "Wait!", I cried, noticing what he was going to do, "Let me fight with you, let me die by your side!", I cried, louder now and I felt tears in my eyes. My voice trembled too. I heard his voice behind the locked door: "Let me barricade you with my love, Valentine, forever…", he said. Then there was nothing more. "You don't know what you are doing, Enjolras, let me defeat you, let me fight together with you at the barricades!" But the door of the ABC shut loud enough for me to hear.


	3. Day 3

Soon after I stopped crying I heard shots and cries, loud voices, canons. The final battle, as I noticed. That made me cry again, but after that I just sat quietly and looked at the door. "It has to open now!", I wished, "It has to! I have to fight for Enjolras!" He really barricaded me in a locked room. The noises suddenly became silent and the key turned again. Hopeful I stood up and rushed to the door, as it opened and I saw Grantaire. "Wait, where's Enjolras?", I cried, but he said: "Believe me it is better for you to stay here hidden from the soldiers." "But you believe in anything!", I cried less loudly. "Of course I do believe in one thing. I believe in you! So please stay here and stay alive! You have to live, for Enjolras and for me! I will always love you, and so does he. Stay here until it is quiet." He looked wearily when he turned around and ran up the stairs. I was totally confused, so that I just heard Grantaire say: "Can you permit it?", and then there were shots, many of them. I rushed up the stairs, trough the line of soldiers with blue uniform to the semi-dead Granny, who looked at me wearily again: "You shouldn't have seen this….", then he closed his eyes and was quiet. I saw the flag turning down the street, but couldn't run to Enjolras, because the soldiers held me and threw me back.  
All the dead boys, lying side by side. More than one that I didn't knew well, but it was a tragedy. I saw my father sitting by a child. Then I saw him, my Enjolras, lying besides Granny, they seemed to hold hands. Maybe they also did when they died. I fell on my knees besides his dead body and began to cry hardly. Cry out all the pain that I was feeling inside me now. My heart hurt as if it would break in two pieces and I couldn't stand it, seeing Enjolras face with bloody wounds and his chest with more than four bullets sticking in it. But I couldn't leave him alone now. Not when I would be totally alone without him. I cried long enough to not recognize that I wasn't alone. But whatever, it wouldn't care me at all if I wasn't alone with my hero, who barricaded me with his love. "Three short days, my great Revolutionary, three short days of love.", I gulped and stood up, walking away to my lonely house with the huge empty hall.


End file.
